


Peachy-Keener's Tumblr Drabbles

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Like, M/M, Photography, a lidol dark the third one is, just a tad bit dark but nothing too bad, lois lane au, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles from my tunglr
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Drabble One

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! this first drabble is a prompt from andrewmxnyxrd on tumblr saying: 
> 
> sorry you're not feeling your best rn princess, hope things start to look up for you, but here's a parkner prompt for you that i've been thinking of a lot recently (and could very easily write, like, a hundred thousand words for) without going into too much detail: photographer peter parker who sees harley keener and thinks he'd be the perfect muse for his portfolio -laila :)
> 
> my notes:
> 
> Thank you baby! And, I hope you don’t mind but this prompt reminded me of me and @charliebradburyismyspirit-animal‘s Lois Lane Au (Wherein Harley is Lois Lane and is an investigative journalist ft Peter Parker as his go to photographer) so low key… its set in that universe if thats okay?

Peter held his breath. 

It was rare to get a perfect shot, in his opinion. Photography was hard- fun, exciting, left him feeling just as proud as he did after a nights work as Spidey- but hard. Perfect shots like this just didn’t ever come around, and mostly he just got mediocarly decent photos. But this? This one would be perfect.   
  
Harley was asleep, laying down in a pile of leaves, his hair looking like spun gold, his freckles looking like stars. 

Peter held his breath and snapped the shot. 

Just like he had thought, it was absolutely perfect. The lighting, the way he looked like sleeping beauty, everything about him? Perfect. This was one of the pieces that could probably win him some big money if he submitted it to one of those contests he always read about. But he’d need Harley’s permission and that was mortifying-

“Queens,” Harley cracked an eye open, accent coming on thick, “Are you taking photos of me?”  
  
Peter flushed, “I’m not not taking photos of you?”

“God, Queens, that’s a little creepy,” He sat up, running a hand through his perfect hair and creating.. creating another perfect shot in the golden light. Peter couldn’t just not take a photo, “Did you just take another one?” 

“Okay, look, in my defense, there’s a competition coming up about the study of light, and-” 

Harley raised an eyebrow, “And me and my golden Rapunzel Esq locks of hair have caught your attention?” 

_You always have my attention_ , is what Peter _didn’t_ say because Peter Parker was _not_ a creep, photography habits aside, “Well yeah.”  
  
“Why do you even do those competitions anyway. You get payed highest out of the photography staff anyway.”  
  
“I get payed the highest because the reporter I’m assigned to has a sickening habit of running into the middle of the battle,” He huffed, neglecting to dwell on the fact that technically, since he was spider-man, he was the reason Harley ran into so much danger, “Do you know how many camera’s you and your danger chasing have broken?” 

Harley hummed, “Enough that you have the highest record of super hero photos, which I know for a fact is why you get payed so well.”

“You’re an dick.”  
  
“Dad always said I am what I eat.”   
  
“You’re gross,” He ignored that comment, “Either way, would you mind if I submitted some of these?”   
  
Harley raised a brow, “You have more.” 

_Yes_. “Not really.” 

“So I’m your muse,” Harley mused at him, grinning, “You in love with me or something, Queens?” 

“I- of course not!” Peter lied through his teeth, “Its not my fault your hair’s blonde.” 

“Whatever man,” He grinned, laying back down, stretching in the sunshine and closing his eyes, “Just remember, that camera is for work. We’re supposed to be staking out Osborn Tech so we can harass him and get a quote.”  
  
“Aren’t you friends with Harry?” 

“Yeah, but this is work related. I like the ambush approach when it comes to story’s about villains tech.”

“Whatever,” He took a few more photos, “Whatever.”  
  
Harley grinned at him through lidded eyes. Peter held his breath. 

Maybe perfect shots weren’t rare. At least when they come to Harley Keener.


	2. I'm dying and I'm confessing my love to you

Harley’s ears were ringing. 

He didn’t really know what was happening, but at the moment, all he could focus on was his ears ringing. The sound was sharp. Almost as sharp as the pain un his side. What had happened again?   
  
Oh yeah.

The gun.

Suddenly everything snapped back into place. The gun- Peter- Peter was getting shot at- he hadn’t seen the gunner from the back- Harley rushed- had he succeeded? Was Peter okay? 

He got his answer in the form of a scream.  
  
“Harley!” Peter’s voice was simultaneously far away and the loudest thing Harley had heard. Harley guessed that was the blood loss, “You idiot- you idiot-”  
  
He felt Peters arms around him before he saw him, “You jumped in front of me, you- you fucking dumbass- why would you do that-”  
  
“They were gonna kill you, Pete,” His voice sounded wrong in his own ears, but all he could focus on was Peter. The smell of Peter’s cologne through the spidey suit. The way his hair curled- mask hair, he thought to himself. The look in his eyes, “Couldn’t like them kill you.”  
  
Peter let out a rough sob, “Instead they shot you- you dumbass- you-” Peter’s face hardened, “You’re not going to die here, Harley Keener.”  
  
“Need ta- ta tell you something,” He swallowed, ignoring the words Peter was saying, “You’re like- you’re really pretty-”

“Shut up Harley,” Peter swore, “Shut your face right now and tell me all of this after we get you to the hospital.”   
  
Harley could tell by the burning in his side. He wasn’t gonna make it to the hospital, even by swinging. He breathed roughly through his nose and spat the first words he could think of, “I’ve been in love with you for three years.”  
  
Peter kissed him hard, “Tell me that when you get better- tell me that when you’re not bleeding out and I’ll let you take me on a date- Please-”  
  
“Love you,” The burning in his side was getting worse by the second, and the ringing in his ears was back, “Love you so much.”  
  
“Harley- don’t you dare fucking close your eyes- Harley-”  
  
He closed his eyes.


	3. you’re the gun in my lips that will blow my brains out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for sucicdal idealation 
> 
> thank you to silver-bubbles on tumblr for this prompt

Harley knew that the control Peter had over him was dangerous.

His boyfriend was- was- it was hard to describe the power that Peter had over him. Maybe it was the doe eyes, maybe it was the cheeky dimpled smile, maybe it was the long-winded rambles. Or maybe it was the curl of his fist when he saw someone picking on Ned. Maybe it was the way that when he thought no one was looking he’d scan the room like he was picking up on threats. Maybe it was the way that his eyes burned holes through people that were committing crimes. Maybe it was that sense of moral justice that had intoxicated Harley just a little. 

Peter could smile, bat his eyes, and have Harley twist around his fingers to accommodate him. Peter could ask him for anything and Harley would go to the moon and back to get it for him- no, the moon wasn’t far enough. He’d go farther than the deepest edge of the farthest galaxy if Peter asked him to. He’d do anything to make sure his boyfriend had everything. To make sure that Peter was happy. And maybe that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing at all, because it meant he loved Peter more than he had ever loved anything else in the world. 

But it  _ was  _ a bad thing. 

Peter had control over Harley. Peter asked him to stop fighting and he gave up being a hero. Peter asked him to come here, and he came. Peter asked him small things and big things and everything, and Harley wanted to  _ give.  _ He wanted to give. He wanted to give the entire world to Peter if he could. 

“What are you thinking about?” Peter murmured, lips dragging on the curve of his neck, “Your brow is scrunched.”    
  
His hand was tracing the muscles of Peter’s back and he pressed their naked body’s closer, “You. Me.”    
  
_ How dangerous this is.  _

“What about you and me?”    
  
“Just- I’d give you the world, Peter, you know that right?” 

“I do know that,” Peter pulled back and those big brown eyes found Harley’s- looking like a pool of molten fire for just a second, a split second where Peter let down all his masks and looked like the wild animal that maybe they all were- and he smiled quietly, “You know I’d give you more than that, if you’d let me, right?” 

Harley shuttered. 

Maybe this was a bad thing, the control Peter had over him. But he had ignored a very crucial and important thing- he had control over Peter too. At the end of the day, they were  _ each others.  _ They were  _ equals.  _ No one else in the world had the same thing that they did- no one else in the world fell into each other quite like they did. No one else in the world understood. 

If Peter asked him to do anything he would, but if Harley even breathed that he wanted something to stop, well, Peter would fight through hellfire just to make him smile. 

“You’re the gun,” He whispered, leaning down to kiss him deeply, “In my lips that would blow my brains out. You know that, right?”    


_ I’d jump if you’d ask.  _

Peter shrugged, “Good thing this gun didn’t come with a trigger.”    
  
_ I’d never ask.  _

Harley smiled. 


End file.
